


on an altar

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [38]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers, Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Takato, a young adventurer in training, hunts for a mysterious demon-slayer, who is rumored to be a demon herself. What he finds is nothing like what he expected.





	on an altar

For an adventurer, everything had to be exciting or at least doable. Takato, though only just receiving his trainee license knew this. It was supposed to be exciting, and adventure, fun.

He had some idea that it would turn deadly, but being ten years old and not from any clan of notoriety, he could be forgiven for just not getting that memo. But today well, now he was.

The paper in his hand could have been confetti by now he was crushing it so tightly with his fingertips. The face on it was deceptively friendly, no sign of the circular weapon or her customary black blade with its swirling hilt pattern. Just a bust shot, with what Takato would hear his mother call skimpy armor and his father would call none, a dress with metal on it, metal over each line. His mother would have been embarrassed to wear it. Because it had to be commissioned. Warriors we're supposed to wear armor that did things.

But then, she was a demon. Did she need it at all?

He didn't know. But he was gonna find out.

Of course, he had to get past his mom first. And out of town. And survive the night.

Takato slapped his cheeks. He could do this. He would do it. He had worked so hard to become a true adventurer.

His hands trembled as he climbed down the balcony with his makeshift rope. The crickets chirped. He shushed them.

Then all of his hair stood on end. Takato jumped and looked around.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

He breathes and laughs at himself. The village is peaceful. Of course no one's here. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone likes this one on tumblr I think. I told myself I'd write it.
> 
> Challenges: digiotpweek, mega prompts word prompt 13, Mini Fic Masterclass Tamers drabblechap 10, interseason boot camp - warlike, gameverse boot camp - heat


End file.
